


You Are Gonna Be Great, Danno, I just Know It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Angry/Pissed Off, Bone Marrow Transplantation/Transplanation, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, General, HLH Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Paternity Tests/Tests, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secrets, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Tears, Transplantation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve are talking about the reveal of Charlie being his son, How does Danny feel about it?, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!**Author's Note: A little twist on 5x25, This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	You Are Gonna Be Great, Danno, I just Know It:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are talking about the reveal of Charlie being his son, How does Danny feel about it?, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: A little twist on 5x25, This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett met his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, at their favorite spot of the islands, When he got there, It nearly killed him that he saw the sad look on his lover's face. He just took the blond into his arms, & let him cry it out. The Five-O Commander said soothingly, "Shhh, It's gonna be okay, Baby, It's gonna be okay", as he held him closer to his body.

 

He ranted about Rachel Edwards, his ex-wife, & how she kept this from him, & hurt her husband, Stan Edwards, in the process, as the former seal was comforting him."I don't know, If I could forgive her for this, Despite what she put me through, & how she treated me", he said sadly, as he was trying to compose himself, Steve said this to him, as a response, He was trying to make the loudmouth detective feel better in the process.

 

"I think you should put your feelings to the side, For Charlie's sake, You & Rachel need to make some big decisions for his care, Then, You can go back to being pissed at het, & hating her afterwards". Danny smiled for the first time, since this happened, & he leaned in, & kissed him. "How did you become so smart ?", as he embraced him, feeling better already. "From watching you", Steve said with a smirk, & accepted the hug with equal force.

 

Danny asked feeling insecure, & anxiety, "What do I do now, Steve ?, I mean, How do I take care of Charlie, I want him to like me, & count on me too for everything, Just tell me what to do ?", He was feeling emotional again, as he thought about things changing, maybe for the better. Steve smiled & said, "Just be yourself, Do what you need to do for yourself, & your little boy, You are gonna be great, Danno, I just know it", The Handsome Blond felt better, & with Steve by his side, He can accomplish anything.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
